warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
LavaClan/Roleplay Archive1
The hunting patrol just came back. They had a good catch. My clan was doing well. ⒻⒾⓇⒺⓈⒽⒶⒹⓄⓌ✈ 20:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I walked into camp with my mouth full of watermint. "Okay, eat this and you will be all better." I meowed to the sick kit. "Yuck, it tastes yucky!" He hissed, but swallowed it.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:48, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I walked away to my den and sorted my herbs. I put the rest of the watermint away.Template loop detected: User:Silverwhisker/Sig 16:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC) A white she-cat padded into camp. All the warrior unsheathed there claws. She had Snowclan scent on her. I had never seen a Snowclan cat before, just on border patrols I have picked up their scent. I've heard that Snowclan was a group of bloodthirsty cats who were unworthy of beliveing in Starclan. That they were hostile and evil too. But, this older she-cat came alone. I heard our leader Firestar say the words "Icestar?" Even as the deputy of Lavaclan, I was very young. I became a warrior only a few moons ago and have no apprentice to call my own, yet, here I am organizing hunting patrols. The white she-cat pleaded Firestar for help. Firestar refused. "Oh in the holy name of Starclan, please." Begged the she-cat. Firestar just threatened to chace her back to were she came from. Icestar, then, turned and left. ¶Icewish¶ "Stop, Firestar, i got the sign that she would come from Starclan." I meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) "You could have told me that sooner!!!" Said Firestar ¶Icewish¶ "Well, you wouldn't be quiet!" singgedfeather meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) "Fine then. I'm organizing a patrol into Snowclan territory. Iceblaze, your incharge." Said Firestar. He took the warriors Spottedpelt and Nightflame with him. Icewish Sinngedfeather growled. She returned to her den and layed in her nest. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Prickleflower woke in the nursery. She could her comotion outside. Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 23:43, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Sinngedfeather got up. "I'm going to go with you Firestar." She growled. she got up and followed the patrol. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:46, September 29, 2011 (UTC) "A Snowclan warrior was here! It was Icestar, she came alone!" I heard a young tom meow. I was almost never out of the nursery, always caring for kits. I didn't know a quarter of the clan! I am expecting kits any day now. Is it wise for Sinngedfeather to go with Firestar when I might have my kits? Sinngedfeather knows best, i guess. Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 00:02, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I organized a few hunting patrols. Our territory had tons of prey, but should we share it with the Snowclan cats? I heard one of the elders, Brackenleap, tell a young warrior the story of Snowclan and Lavaclan. "Durring a time long ago, Snowclan and Lavaclan were one," he began. "It was known as the Time Of Peace, but when two warriors faught for power over the two clans, war broke out. One cat was a white she-cat, and the other was a ginger tom. Each had different ideas on how to lead the clan, but they would not work as one. Half of the clan sided with the she-cat, the other with the tom. Durring a battle between the two sides, a crack opened up in the ground. It filled with water and grew larger, and larger. The two groups of cats fled in opposite directions. One side of the lake was filled with freezeing water, the other with boiling water. The cats took this as a sign from Starclan to each go there seperate ways. And that was how the two clans of the lake were formed." said Brakenleap. "So your saying that the entire reson we have been fighting for moons and moons, is all just on big power struggle?" said Flameclaw. "Well if you put it that way..." said Brakenleap. "We could end it all today! We could bring peace to this forest after moons of strife and war. We could beome one again, united." Said Flameclaw. "But battle and war is our tradition, our life. And I doubt one rebellious young warrior can change that." replyed Brackenstep. "Tradtion is not always right, Brakenstep." said Flameclaw as he padded off. Maby he was on to something? ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Roseslash sighed. All she wanted was a battle. she needed to test her reflexes and kill a cat or two. (Roseslash can be new bloodclan leader if you want) Riverface Life isn't moonlight and mice-''Tawnypelt'' 23:12, October 4, 2011 (UTC) sinngedfeather looked up in the sky. "Are you watching over us, Springkit?" Sinngedfeather asked quietly. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:37, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Leafsong padded towards the light. "Leafsong?" Leafsong blinked all she could she was light and darkness. "Leafsong!" the call came more ugently. "Yes?" She meowed to the light. "You don't belong here." The voice meowed. "I know. How do I get back?" She asked. Suddenly the world toppled and turned. She was now in a clearing. "Hello?" She meowed. "you are safe." the voice replied. "I am Dovelight. Nice to see you found my world." A silvery cat meowed. "Oh...hi! What do you mean by my world?" Dovelight looked at her funny. "As I said before you don't belong here and you shall go back. Always remember me and you will have a good future." Leafsong blinked. She was in a moss nest. "Must have dozed off." She meowed to herself. 20:46, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Sinngedfeather returned from the journey to Snowclan. They had dropped off sveral peices of prey. She walked into the medicine cat den and sorted through her herbs. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:53, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Leafsong went out to hunt. she found a mouse. 23:27, October 13, 2011 (UTC) She brought her mouse back to the camp. Suddenly a scent hit her. "Rogue!" She spat as she spotted the mud colored cat near the camp entrance. 18:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Cats started to hiss at the strange cat. Icy Awesome! 23:34, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Leafsong padded forward. This would be a way to end her miserable life. She would have lived a short sad life, but she would be away from her mean clan. "Let him kill me." She hissed. She didn't want to live any more. 23:49, November 3, 2011 (UTC) "No, Leafsong! That's suicide!" I yolwed. The rogue just stared at her, lost in confuision. Icy Awesome! 23:57, November 3, 2011 (UTC) "no, that's swimming in a river! Of course its suicide!" snorted Sinngedfeather. She tackled Leafsong and took her into her den. She gave her poppy seeds to make her sleep. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Prickleflower sighed. She was happy to be doing nothing for her clan. She wished Leafsong had died though. Prickl ar 01:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I rogue padded over to me. "Um, I was just passind through and I wanted to tell you there was a fox on your territory," he said. "Um thanks," I replied. He nodded and left camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC) (Spiritpaw) I sorted herbs for my mentor, Singgedfeather. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:41, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Sinngedfeather returned and snorted. "No, that's Coltsfoot, not catmint." she muttered to her apprentice.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:42, May 21, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, madam," I said, bowing my head. I fixed the herbs immediately. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:44, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Sinngedfeather flicked her tail. She stored some of the herbs and sighed. "Green cough and white cough is spreading, and we're low on the best herb for it, infact, we're out." mrumured Sinngedfeather. "we need to find some Redmint. But it doesn't grow here." meowed Sinngedfeather.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:53, May 21, 2012 (UTC) "Where does it grow?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:55, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I felt a sudden pain. Am I going to have kits now? "Sinngedfeather!" Prickl ar 21:58, May 21, 2012 (UTC) "Ms.Singgedfeather," I said. "Mrs.Prickleflower needs our help." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:13, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Sinngedfeather's claws scrapped the ground. "can i trust Spiritpaw with my secret?!" Singgedfeather asked herself. She sighed. "I-Its....Mrs. Sinngedfeather." confessed Sinngedfeather She got some herbs and picked up her apprentice by the scruff, and hurried to Prickleflower.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:16, May 21, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, yes, Ms.Singgedfeather- Uh, I mean Mrs.Singgedfeather," I said confused. I ran after her to the nursery. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:18, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Sinngedfeather helped Prickleflower kit.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:21, May 21, 2012 (UTC) (I think we better stop RPing here until Prickle gets back) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:21, May 21, 2012 (UTC) (kay, rp in Sky Rulers?)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:23, May 21, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry :/) "I-I never thought it would-d be like this!" I screeched. Prickl ar 01:10, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "Just stay calm, Mrs.Prickleflower," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:29, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "Right!" I hissed. I wished I had never chosen Acornfur as a mate. Why did he have to get himself killed? Prickl ar 22:15, May 22, 2012 (UTC) (No complications, right?) I gave her herbs to soothe the pain. -Icewish (No) I felt a tiny body squeeze out of me. Prickl ar 22:32, May 22, 2012 (UTC) (O.K, before this get disgusting...) Prickleflower gave birth to 2 kits. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:37, May 22, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah O.O) I let out a sigh and fell asleep. Prickl ar 20:10, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Sinngedfeather gave Prickleflower some herbs before she went to sleep. Sinngedfeather packed up and returned to her den.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC) When I woke I decided to name my kits. "You will be Oakkit and you will be Acornkit," I murmured to myself, touching the brown and white tom on the head then the jet black tom with a tiny brown tail. I decided I would make it my goal of life to protect Acornkit from the dangers of this world. Finally my life had meaning... Prickl ar 21:27, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Sinngedfeather streached.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:44, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I went back to sleep, content that I had made the right choice. Prickl ar 21:46, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I curled up in my new nest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:48, May 23, 2012 (UTC) It was morning now, I hoped Acornkit would open his eyes! Prickl ar 21:54, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I woke up and let out a small yawn. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I heard a squeal and saw Oakkit open his eyes, They were bright blue; like Acornfur's. I saw him give Acornkit a nudge "hey!" Acornkit mumbled. I let out a purr and pushed Oakkit away from Acornkit. I could see that Oakkit was the strongest of my litter. Was naming the weak one Acornkit right? Should Oakkit be Acornkit and Acornkit Oakkit? No one will ever know I changed them... Prickl ar 23:08, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I padded over to the nursery. "How are your kits doing, Mrs.Prickleflower?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:10, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Um, fine," I mewed. I decided to keep the names. "Are these good names: Oakkit and Acornkit?" I hoped she wouldn't comment on Acornfur... Prickl ar 23:19, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," I replied. "I am new to the clans, so they seem like good clan names." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:23, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Roseslash came into camp with a bluejay. She decided to bring it to Prickleflower. ❄Moss❄ 17:31, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks Roseslash, um, do you want to see my kits?" I mewed to Roseslash. Prickl ar 20:28, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I ordered a hunting patrol. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:36, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Leafsong ran up to Iceblaze to be assigned for patrol.Tigerfoot 15:02, July 9, 2012 (UTC) "Roseslash?" I sharped my tone. Prickle! 13:57, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Spiritpaw sorted herbs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 13:58, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Roseslash snapped back to the present. "What? Oh, yes please." she purred. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:14, August 13, 2012 (UTC) She walk outside to collect some yarrow. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:19, August 13, 2012 (UTC) "This is Oakkit and this is Acornkit," Prickleflower murmured, pointing at her kits. Category:Archive Category:Roleplay